Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160221102346
Vollotorian found himself in a situation. He walked past Mission: SPACE and for some reason, everyone wanted him to ride it. Estivaan: Come on, Father, just do it once! Perellius: It's a real thriller. Elorren and Noir loved it. Vollotorian: You know very well I cannot tolerate thrill rides. They make me very ill. Malavonde: One time won't kill you. Amos: Yes, Vollotorian. Don't be a chickenshit! Vollotorian: I can't go! I will get sick and I'll be livid! (He could barely keep his rage.) Estivaan: You're not a fraidy-cat, are you? Perellius: It'll be fun. Estivaan: I think he's scared- Vollotorian: FINE!! I'LL RIDE THE DAMN THING! THEN YOU WILL BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I WILL BE ILL!! (His grandchildren backed away, terrified.) Vollotorian stormed into the waiting bay of Mission: SPACE. He paid no attention to the decorations as he boarded one of the simulators. The door closed and the ride started. Vollotorian instantly felt sicker than he'd ever been in his life. The G-forces sent shockwaves coursing through his frail body. He couldn't breathe, and he thought he would die. Vollotorian closed his eyes for what felt like a hellish eternity until the ride ended. He exited the capsule, unable to stand up. He felt like vomiting, but he held it in. It took ten long minutes for him to walk out of Mission: SPACE. Vollotorian immediately collapsed in searing pain on a bench outside. It didn't help the fact he was seventeen years old and too weak to move. His breathing was ragged and he couldn't see straight. His children spotted him languishing on the bench in the sun. Mara rushed over. The sight of her father in such a state almost made her cry. She stroked his feathers while glaring at Estivaan and Amos. Mara: Father, can you hear me? Vollotorian: Get . . . me . . . Mosette . . . now. (Mara rushed off to find her mother, aunt, and uncle. Norrow transferred some water into Vollotorian's beak. He and Amos lifted the elderly falcon from the bench and into a shady spot. Mara, Mosette, Elvira, and Edward came hurrying over. They moved Vollotorian into the nearest lounge. Mosette gave her ailing husband more water. Mosette: Voralonus, darling, what happened? Vollotorian: I would not be in this state if it weren't for my sons. They insisted I tried the Mission: SPACE ride, knowing that I couldn't handle it. I want nothing to do with them. Vollotorian rested in the cool shade of the lounge. The more he thought of what he had gone through, the angrier he felt. Estivaan came in to see how he was doing. Vollotorian stared daggers at his son. Estivaan: Father, you didn't really have to go. We were just kidding- Vollotorian: So you think it's funny I almost died while on that ride and afterwards?! Don't even talk to me! I don't want anything to do with you, and the same applies to your brothers! Estivaan: Father, just listen- Vollotorian: ESTIVAAN!!! LEAVE NOW!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE, I ALMOST DIED ON THAT RIDE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! Estivaan hurried out. Vollotorian was fuming. He was in a terrible mood and I didn't blame him. Vollotorian would've died on that bench if no one was there with him.